User talk:ChrisN34
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Rangers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sadist King (Talk) 23:27, April 2, 2010 Good point. That's a good point, sadly however, I can't play online with my Xbox (long story). However, if you have the weapon, then I can just make the page and you can add all the info. Reply as soon as you get to it, ok? ~Chris "Sadist King". yeah i'll be happy to do it. i dontknow how to format pages so could you make a template with a box to the right hand side so i can put info and picsSmish34 00:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I have made the page, but I need some sort of photo of the weapon. And if I'm going to make a template with information, then you'll need to give me that information first. Other than that, it's ready for editing. ~Chris. just finished the page needs some clearing up and a bit more info Smish34 01:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) also how come it doesnt acknowledge me editing the page on the home page DONE! I've expanded some of the stuff you have written and added more detail to it, and seperated it into paragraphs. So technically, the page is finished. It was nice colaborating with you. And if you need more help or just have some questions, then just ask me. ~Chris. Thanks, I just grabbed a bunch more for most of the weapons, gonna upload them now. Kewlcrayon 22:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I havent done a page like that yet, but you should definately do it, let me know if you need help gathering info and pictures. Kewlcrayon 02:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool stuff, yeah alot of those special edition games come with cool stuff like that, I bought a special edition of Shadow Of Chernobyl once, came with maps and a hand book n stuff. Kewlcrayon 02:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Not reeeally, for Shadow of Chernobyl and Clear Sky, you can run them if you can run Metro 2033. For Call of Pripyat, you'll need a decent gaming computer though, you can run it with an OK computer, but its not really worth it on the low graphics. One tip for ShoC, its gonna seem like it sucks at the start of the game cause there isnt much to do and its pretty hard, but dont stop playing, trust me, it gets so much better. If your computer can handle it, mod it with STALKER Complete 2009 Mod, it'll up the graphics and gameplay to par with Clear Sky and Call of Pripyat. Kewlcrayon 03:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin You are a pretty active member of this wiki, I can make you an admin, however, you would have to OK it with Sadist first since he is the other active admin here on the wiki. KewlCrayon 19:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Now, no matter how much you love the game/book, that doesn't (in my opinion) qualify to be an admin, but you have edited alot, and editing alot is good, naturally. Anyway, it'll take me a little while to actually make you an admin since I'm not so familiar with all the technical stuff with Wikia, but yeah, I'll make you an admin. Sadist King 15:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Achievement icons Hi. I'm going to recategorize them with category 'Achievement icons' instead of 'Achievements', to separate articles from images. Octurion 21:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin. Oh, sorry about that. I made you an admin quite some time ago, got some help. Forgot to update you on that, don't worry about it, you're an admin. I'm also rather unable to deal with vandalism on this wiki, and have been unable to be here as well for quite some time now, so just saying that I won't be around so much for maybe one to two months actually. But I'll be back in some time. So yeah, you're an admin. Sadist King 11:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Bureaucrat As per your request, you are now a Bureaucrat. You are a oustanding and knowlageable editor (pobably more so than I) whom has already proven yourself. Congrats and may I again say, welcome back. Chaos ian7 22:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Featured - Hey I noticed a little while you chaged the featured items on the main page. I was wondering how often you think we should be doing that? Chaos ian7 19:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna say every week Smish34 20:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Renamed Yeap, its all done. And they are all in the proper category as well. Chaos ian7 21:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Great, there are a few more left, most ofthe Secret and DLC achievements have not been done yet. I'll do them either tonight or tomorrow Smish34 21:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Things to Do. Hey I had an idea as to how we could organize ourselfs a bit better. Instead of making mental notes of what we should do I made a small section to the Community Portal in which we can both (and anyone else I guess) put what we want to do in the future. Check it out and jot your projects down if you have any and maybe I can help too. Chaos ian7 22:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Saw your comment on the Things to Do about the book. The user you might be thinking of is Fourthreich. Chaos ian7 03:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Standard Editing Policy Hey, I figured that to keep ideas strait as to how a good page should look we should write out a few guidelines on a policy page. Found one that wasn't being used but alreay one the site and added info to it and connected it to the community portal. Review it if you want and tell me what you think. Chaos ian7 02:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Icons I was fooling arround in Paint.Net today and eventually came up with this: They're pretty rough but what do you think? Should I make more for the actual achievements? Chaos ian7 01:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wow, they are great. Definintley do more. Notall of them, just make some of the ones that new users would get easily, and ones you expect peopleto reach. Dont dosome of them like the sharing (i think thats what they are) Achievements. Also, sorry i havent been doing much recently, i had some exams and stuff to get ready for, over the next few days i can do a lot of stuff from the book. Such as characters, even though they are minor, and somestatio ns even if they are mentioned. Its good to have a biggerpage count, and we need to fit a lot of things from the book and the game. Although i dont know much about the book series or 2034. But i do know that there will be a Last Light thing at E3 next week, so that will be cool. Maybe we'll get some new users come due to the 'popularity'. Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 12:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I see your a bit of a veteran of this wiki. You any good with making links on pages? I'm only good with providing info, if you got any tips on how to do so, it would be appreciated. Cheers. Smokey McPott 14:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate, greatly appreciated. Smokey McPott 15:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No probs, its what im here for Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 16:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm here Hi, I've arrived! I'll just have a look around for a bit, and then I'll start contributing some time next week. I'm a little busy at the moment, but come Tuesday, I'll be free to frollock in the glorious mud of post-apocalyptic gaming wikis! Grammarlad(talk) 12:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Added privileges to Smokey Hey Smish, Tried to contact you on steam the other day but I guess you weren't there. Anyways Smokey and I have been talking about 'promoting' him to a level where he could not only edit on a more capeable level but act as most likley yet another co-admin of the wiki. Before I went ahead with that I figured it would be best to ask for your opinion in the matter first and consult you about weither he should simply stick with what he has, have sysop status, or full bureaucracy status. Hope to see you soon. Chaos ian7 04:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandalisim Hey Smish I just noticed that a recently new user Tommstarkey97 vandalised you profile page, so I reverted the changes and banned him. Smokey McPott 07:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i believe, it might have been the same douche-bag who has been vandalising the wikia yesterday. A lot of the mutant pages were changed into things like "The demon has a big hairy ball sack, and will pounce you with his penis" A lot of the pags were like that. And it was all the same person. So watch out, any annons edit, it might be vandalism Smish34 (talk) 07:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) *Pulls out ban-hammer* Chaos ian7 16:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks like the last of it was reciently cleaned up. What a mess. Oh yeah and, exellent picture Smish. Chaos ian7 06:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. But,what exactly did he do to my page? Because if it is similar to the vandalised mutant pages itmight be the same person Smish34 (talk) 10:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) He deleted everything and said that you suck dick and all that immature crap that trolls usually say. Smokey McPott 11:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it probably was him that was vandalizing all the other pages. Oh Well. At least he is gone now. Was it on my page or the talk page, because im pretty sure i protected my user pageSmish34 (talk) 11:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) It was your profile page. I'm supprised those things aren't automatically protected so only the user can change it. Smokey McPott 11:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah strange, ive changed it now, to Admin only, so only ChaosIan and I can edit it. But i did edit his user page though. So i guess it needs to be done manuallySmish34 (talk) 17:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Nazis and Reich, Communists and Red Line Hey Smish I just noticed a bit of mess on the wiki and figured that you'd be a good person to consult (not that Smokey couldn't too). Currently we have it so that there is only one article page, Nazi Reich, which covers all information about Nazis and the Fourth Reich (along with all the redirects). Nazi Reich is an offspring page of the article 'Nazis' and the category 'Fourth Reich'. This is fine as is and keeps the wiki's information centered. However, on the other side, we also have the Red Line category and the Communists article to desribe the opposing force. My question is weither we should merge Communists and the Red Line Category into a new Red Line page or should we re-separate the Nazi Reich page again. I like the idea of haveing two article pages "Nazi Reich" and "Red Line" instead of the four item (two article, two category) system, even if it does allow another category in the mix. Sorry for the text wall, Chaos ian7 05:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the pages should be merged. I Merged Nazis and the Riech page, because in the New Last Light footage, they called the Nazis "The Reich". It makes more sense and the Original Reich page seemed to cover only the book, where as the Nazi page only covered the game, even though they are the same factionSmish34 (talk) 11:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Stations and Locations I see you've done the Riga Station page. Nice job, it's a great idea you've got for the pages, especially with the notable residents. I've added it to the template. Smokey McPott 12:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i tried to add it myself, but it would just overwrite the Exhib station with Riga. Once i go through all the stations, can you update it with the locations, or at least leave the line of code to enter, Smish34 13:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Dont worry about it, i just checked the change, i should be able to handle it wheni make the new stationsSmish34 13:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on 1000! Horray! Chaos ian7 15:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, now on to 2 thousand Smish34 15:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice work. Smokey McPott 22:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Changeup in my own UserRights Hey Smish, how goes it? I was wondering if I could ask you a small favor. It seems that during my last switchup of my I acidentally erased my own bureaucrat status. Ironically, I only noticed because of the profile switchups. Would you mind setting me back in the category? Chaos ian7 21:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : Gee, i dont know. Seems like such a hassle, i dont really have the time to do it. So sorry No! : Im kidding, I'll do it now :: Haha, thanks Smish. Chaos ian7 17:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Abandoned Pages Hey Smish, whats the go with those D6 (level) and (Location) pages? I'm not sure what you've planned for those pages but they are looking quite bleak at the moment. If nothing is happening with them soon, I'll probably revert them to their previous form untill your ready to do what you got planned for them. You cool with that? Smokey McPott 06:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ah crap, forgot about that, i'll continue with the Level/Mission page. Smish34 17:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Smish, still no progress with those pages. So do you want me to revert them now?Smokey McPott 06:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) No, im doing them (slowly, sorry) in order. Last night i did Moscow State Library and Sparta Base. After College i will do D6 since its the next station.Smish34 07:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: "Fixing" rampage I have some critique of your actions. Next time you decide to pop in and "fix" everything by deleting or undoing what was already done - please take a minute to ask if this is actually needed on the talk page. Automatic shotgun IS refered to as Uboinik in the game. You should read about SEO. People will be looking for real names too, despite, for instance, "Kalash" being just a slang term to bypass legal issues, and I want them to be able to find what they look for. Plus we look like we actually did our homework on weapons in the game. If you decide to (re)move videos at least don't leave gaping holes in the articles where they used to be. 07:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I Didnt remove the Videos i moved them to the bottom of the page where they belong, half way through a page isnt relly nesicary, all videos belong at the bottom, so they dont take up space in the actual article. Weapons dont need their real names in since they are not actually called that. Look at Vault Wikia, none of their weapons are named after real ones, they are named after the ones in the game. Its for trivia only, and im gonna change it back to what i did last night. Pleasedont change it again,also since this is an English Wikia we dont need the russian names on the pages. Trivia sure, but not actual names, since im pretty sure the Ahotgun is Ubognev in the English version of the game. Smish34 07:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::As you wish. You clearly have a better vision of where this wiki should be hearding. 07:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Dont Patronise me Komodo, im doing it because its conforming the template one that was around long before you joined Smish34 07:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::What does the template teach about two-headed mutants from the Filevskaya line? 07:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::We should talk this issue over with other admins on this topic first. Arguing like this is no good. 07:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I really don't want to get involved in this argument but I feel that it is my responsibility to help defuse these situations. Anyway, Smish, at first when I saw Komodo change the weapon names I was a bit 'iffy' about it, but in all honesty I think it that it is a good idea to have the real names in brackets. Also, I can see where your coming from with the multiple translations (Uboyneg and Uboinik) I found it a tad confusing. In aspects this can be a delicate situation as one side is most likely going to end up unhappy. I'm fine with having the realnames in Russian in the brackets, but also if were not going to keep them there I guess we could always put them in the 'realname' section of the weapon templates, as this is where they originally were. Smokey McPott 12:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Komodo, fine, we should, but what i am saying is that the Weapons are not called an AK-74 in the game. Although it may look, and sound and is based upon, it isnt that because its not really a real gun. Look at the Vault Wikia, on the Hunting Shotgun Page, its not called the Remington or the Mossberg because itsnot that gun, its a fictional gunSmish34 15:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::Smish,the reason the guns in M2033 are given slang names or other is due to copyright reasons and it would mean 4A Games would have to pay to use the real names. Just like in MW2 in the side of the Glock 18 it says 'Gluke 18' as they couldn't get the permission to use the propper name. Also can we all come to a decission on he names as its a pain in the ass for me to continually change the names in the weapon tempates every time the name is changed.Smokey McPott 21:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I Understand that, but its still part of the game. The gun isnt the gun in real life (and AK 2012 isnt even real), i've actually changed the template (maybe Komodo changed it back). Permission in the real world doesnt matter, because in the Metro world it is called a Kalash or a VSV, because in the Metro world they are those guns and not an AK-74 or VSKSmish34 22:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why don't you guys simplify the articles names as: name (name, conventional name), (or the other way around it doesn't matter). In the articles themselves naming conventions can be adressed within the first few sentences. We can't overgeneralize of course, so we should handle each situation as they arise. For the "uneducated", we can have redirrect pages of the offical and the conventional names. Chaos ian7 22:51, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: But that's what I originally did, you know, SEO and stuff. "Kalash (AK-74)" ::::: And BTW, Uboyneg is not refered to as such neither in the Russian nor in the English dub. With Russian dub one being the original, English one being it's blind idiot translation and the rest being irrelevant since they are literaly a translation of a bad translation. In any case Uboyneg is a slang pronounciation of Uboinik, this kind of word distortion was popular at the time of the development (Krasavchik -> Krosavcheg). Much like "anythang" replaces "anything". 08:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Regardless of it being an 'Idiotic' translation, its still the English Translation and we are still an English based wikia, hence we only cover the English part of it. Since you know a little russian you can always make a Russian Trnaslation page if you want. And you can always just make a redirect AK page that takes you straight to the Kalash page. And again Komodo, AK2012 is not real at all.Smish34 12:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: This is why we should ask the other admins to vote on this. Yay or nay? ::::::: P.S.: You are eagerly comparing this wiki with Fallout Vault, which is absolutely unrelated, but everybody rejected any possible references to Dead Space wiki before. Double standards? 13:23, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Alright then, I'm bloody sick of this shit, Simple solution, Make a poll asking the community about having the real names next to the guns, no matter what the out come is we will stick to what has the more votes. Simple enough? We leave it up for a week or so and after this whichever option has the most votes will stick. it a community project meaning everyone has a voice, it's not just governed by us admins.Smokey McPott 13:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::What community, there are 4 of us. Komodo, i rejected the Dead Space ideas because you wanted to make the front page look like the Dead space wikia even though our front page looks fine. The reason im comparing it to the Fallout wikia is because its the closest related Videogame wikia (by genre) and its likethe second largest in the video game section. They are obviously succesful because they stick to whats in the game, and whats in real lifeSmish34 13:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Then it was a misunderstanding. I wanted to make it look better by showing DS wiki as an example, not copying it. 14:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I think Smokey is correct. This can hold off till friday and we can make a new poll then. As for community, as of right now 22 people have answered the poll we have up right now so that isn't much of a problem. Thats practically a demographic. Chaos ian7 14:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::As i remember Komodo just changed it without consulting us, or Making a Poll. My Very Valid reason, no one can see it. Its not a Real Gun, its fake because its not called an AK or VSK. If 4A named it AK74 then we would call it an AK74. No they Named it the Kalash, because in the Metro world its called a Kalash. You dont call a page 'Nazi's (The Bad Guys)' or 'Rangers (The Good Guys). No because they are not acually called that. Smish34 23:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: Yes I did, and nobody said anything (Although they obviously could) during quite some time after I edited the respective pages and templates, neither on the talk pages nor in the blogs. I disagreed with your decision to undo the edits, on the other hand, so here we are. :::::::::::: Kalash is a diminutive form of Kalashnikov and rifles of the AK series are indeed refered to as such in real life, including those who don't know their real names and designations. You say Kalash - everybody on the territory of the CIS (And quite a lot of people outside it) instantly knows it's an AK. It sounds unprofessional though and belongs in the gutter with moronic CS-kids with the rest of the arsenal which consists of калаш, эмка, морковка, труба, грена, and so on. :::::::::::: Fallout universe is related to ours, but it's timeline has bifurcated from ours some time around WW2. They had production capabilities and industry those of the US of A during 1950s with an addition of naive mid-XXth century sci-fi elements like nuclear energy in every house and Ford Nucleon wannabe cars. This world remained the same well into 21st century untill the WW3 happened. The assault rifles of the Fallout series can indeed resemble modern day RPK/AK mix (Chinese Assault Rifle) and CETME ARs (R91 Assault Rifle) or even be directly named AK-112, but they were never intended to be real, as you have already mentioned, and were created at some point from 1945 to 2077. Let me quote: :::::::::::: The R Series of combat assault rifles was used reliably following the discontinuation of the M Series in the early 21st century. The R series, produced by civilian manufacturer Stent Security Solutions. :::::::::::: - Fort Independence research terminal :::::::::::: Alternative universe, fictional weapons. Here I agree completely. :::::::::::: But the Metro 2033 universe, on the other hand, is based directly on ours, it takes place in Moscow, Russia, it refers to both RF and Red Armies and uses several real life weapons that were produced in real life. :::::::::::: P.S.: Bourbon calls it AK in your beloved and obviously superior English dub. :::::::::::: P.P.S.: Wow, these reply boxes become progressively claustrophobic. :::::::::::: 16:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Smish, keep in mind that polls haven't been around since the end of last week, and there is currently one ongoing. Perhaps what the answer should be is change the weapon names to specifically what they are named in-game in the store (in English that is). In the articles themselves we can handle naming conventions and what the weapon base was. Either way this page is getting out of hand. Chaos ian7 16:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Also, I just now I remembered that we could add a "based on" part in the infobox... kinda like how we have the "real name" part. Chaos ian7 22:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Alright, the info is in, and the people have spoken. We should rename the weapons pages to... "the game's name, then real life equivilent (if existing) or the full universe name". I'll get to work on it tomorrow if noone else does. Chaos ian7 23:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) The Rangers and Over-Categorization Hey Smish, since the recient D6 overhaul I've been thinking about the usefulness of some of our categories. Mostly The Rangers category and the other like Exhibition. Maybe I just need a refresher as to their poupose but could it be that we did a bit of Over-Categorizing in the past? Chaos ian7 23:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I Didnt realize they were both Categories, but yeah they dont really need to be cateogries at all, so we can just copy all of the info into a standard Page. i did think D6 Category was kinda pointless and a bit weird, but ive deleted that now and made them two different pagesSmish34 23:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well then, I know what I'll be doing for the next few days. ; ) Chaos ian7 05:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Level Pictures Dude, I have no idea where you got those, or how you made them but they look AMAZING! Nice find / make. = 3 Chaos ian7 23:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i made them myself...just kidding, no i found the online CG Portfolios of some of the Art and Environment Designers. I have a bunch of images, and some of the raw still in development stages, where the levels dont have any textures, and its just grey wallsSmish34 00:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I see, on the new page. Very nice find none the less. Chaos ian7 00:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) i plan on making pages for most of the crew,or at least the ones that i can find info on. So far we've got Dmirty Glukhovski (terrible spelling), Dmytro Zenin, Huw Benwon and Oleg G-something. I'll finish the others tomorw, since its late, and ivegotwork in the morningSmish34 00:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. Chaos ian7 00:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Forward: Question from GermanyEdit Hi Smish, I'm the administrattor from the german Metro wiki. I wanted to ask whether we may use the pictures from your Wiki. Our Wiki stands still at the beginning of his career and we need the pictures to make it clear. Thanks for your time and sorry for my bad english.-Fenris_Chiefi,26.10.2011 Fine with you? Chaos ian7 18:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I Guess so, if its part of the "wikia network" then there is no need to ask since im pretty sure the copyright/useage or whatever is allowed across the network. If not im still alright with it doesnt bother me. Also, sorry for not doing much lately, ive been swamped with college work and my laptop had broken, dont worry im buying a brand new laptop (one capable of gaming really well) so i'll be back up to usual editing within the next week or so. (also mean i can get screen shots (if we need any) of games without asking a favor again) Dark Ones Hey there, Dark Ones are not from Kievskaya, it is in fact the home of Anton and Oleg. Can we delete this bit of information on the Dark One's page? Redsoxusa09 16:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes we can, if it's B.S. - delete it, just write the specifics in the summary. 22:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just delete it. Im thought i deletd that a while ago, but i kinda forgot and started doing the Locations pages.Smish34 23:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, just wanted to clarify. Redsoxusa09 00:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Fw: Request Hey Ian, Teddy Picker here (aka Redsoxusa09), I'm just here asking for some upgrades in terms of responsibility, I guess. I've been with the wiki for almost three months now, have had good edits, and I think I'd be a great compliment to the Metro Wiki team. I plan on being here well past Last Light's release, and I look forward to your reply, be it a rejection, or otherwise. Mull it over with the other admins, I suppose. Thanks :) Teddy Picker 01:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Whadd'ya say? I'm in favor. Chaosian 03:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Dead City Hey Smish, what do you think of combining the Dead City level and walkthrough pages? The levels aren't really named "Dead City 1" and "Dead City 2", and the level articles would benefit significantly. Also, when Komodo and I finally crack "The Great Caper of the Ranger (Achievement)", I would only have to put the locations in one article. Yes, the levels are separated by a loading screen, but it ''is ''the same area, and they even share the same name. Teddy Picker 07:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Its a good idea, but i think they are better structured with 2 different pages. Like you said they are seperated, and are you sure they are different names, im pretty sure they are not, if you check i thought its market>Dead City 1>Dead City 2Smish34 18:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I created another account to find the exact locations needed for the Ranger achievement, and found that in their respective loading screens, each is named Dead City, but if you load a level from the start menu they're named Dead City 1 and Dead City 2 as to not cause confusion. I think the developers originally were going to have it all as one level, maybe they split it up because the area was too large. Teddy Picker 22:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I think they are seperate, so they should remain seperate. Yaknow? Chaosian 04:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : It's not like there's two separate achievements for "Dead City 1" and "Dead City 2", they could definitely be a single page without causing too much of a problem. We could then put in a related achievement "Ranger" and have an overall better article with more content for the level. As for the walkthrough page, I don't know what we would do about that. Teddy Picker 04:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Member Expansion Time for a Metro Wiki ad campaign! Alright, I mean we don't have many active members, so I'm registering the Metro 2033 Wiki name on Twitter. If you want to be able to log on, email me at Redsoxusa09@gmail.com. I'll forward this to the other admins as well, hopefully this will bring in some new users. - Teddy 03:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) New Vegas Metro 2033 Mod I Would like to take credit for making it but i am sadly not great with this kinda stuff, but Chaosian did have a screenshot on steam of a Fallout 3 Ranger Armor mod, and while i have 0 experience with gamebryo or the GECK i wanted to see if i could port it over, well i didnt need to as someone on youtube already had done, and so i downloaded the new vegas Ranger Armor Mod and it looks awesome Pretty cool there Smish. Wish I coulda helped you integrate it but whatever, this works just as well. Chaosian 21:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC)